


Christmas Fluff

by f_m_r_l



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_m_r_l/pseuds/f_m_r_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at <a href="http://random-nexus.tumblr.com/post/69840931146/legend-has-it-if-you-sit-under-a-pine-tree-on">http://random-nexus.tumblr.com/post/69840931146/legend-has-it-if-you-sit-under-a-pine-tree-on</a>: "Legend has it, if you sit under a pine tree on Christmas Eve, you can hear angels singing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fluff

"Legend has it, if you sit under a pine tree on Christmas Eve, you can hear angels singing." Cath smiled up at Levi, snowflakes tangled in her hair, one just melting at the edge of her eyelashes.

Levi returned her smile with his own, slightly crooked, version and swung their hands again, their mittens slightly stuck together where snow had melted at first and then refrozen during the course of their long winter walk. “Did you read that somewhere?”

“Tumblr. Would you like to try it out? I think I remember a pine tree… this way!” She set out, tromping across the snow, dragging Levi in her wake.

It was actually quieter under the tree, snow blocking much of the seldom-noticed sound always present in a city, even in its suburbs. But up, very high up, there was a murmuring song.

“Angels sound a lot like wind through the branches,” Levi remarked. He drew her close into the warmth of his arms.

Later they would go back to Wren and Cath’s dad, to the hustle and bustle of Christmas. It was all going well this year, so much better than last.

But that was for later, and this was for now. Cath and Levi held each other close and listened to the melody of the wind.


End file.
